


Wake Up Call

by QueenOfDesithell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dominance, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, cas is confident, dean is submissive, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenOfDesithell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to wake a sleeping Castiel, only to end up fulfilling his own dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

"Cas?" A soft knock comes on his door. The voice is muffled, quiet, and it only stirs him into a half-asleep state. He tries to hold on to the conscious side of him, but as the noise goes away, he slips back into the pulls of sleep, simply snuggling down farther into his pillow.   
"You in there?" Another call comes, but he hardly hears it well enough to be drawn back from the darkness behind his eyelids. He turns to his opposite side than that he'd been laying on, and doesn't register the sound of the doorknob being turned.  
"I'm coming in man," the voice says as it's owner steps into his room. It's like he's dead, so overwhelmed with drowsiness that he doesn't hear a thing, or even senses another presence beside him.  
Meanwhile, Dean is stopped in his tracks, breathing slowed as he takes in the sight of the basically comatose Castiel. For an angel, he'd have thought Cas would be on high alert, but he doesn't make any indication that he'd heard Dean come in.   
He lays there still, more peaceful looking than Dean had ever seen him. And he was sleeping, actually sleeping, as if his angel-ness was so exhausted that it had to recharge. Dean takes a few more steps into the room, shutting the door quietly as not to rouse Castiel. For some reason he felt the need to be silent, as I he'd never again be able to see what he's seeing now.  
Cas, all sprawled out on his stomach, legs splayed wide. The sheets were covering his lower half, from his waist down, looking drab against the angel's radiant skin. Even being as strong as he knew he was, Dean would've never guessed that Cas had been hiding such tone muscles underneath the multiple layers of clothing he usually doned. Seeing him without all of his layers felt like an untold secret, that only Dean had the access to, and for some odd reason he couldn't tear his wondering eyes away.   
He only moved closer, his sweatpants and old t-shirt that he wore to bed making no more sound than a soft rustle. He neared the edge of the bed, captivated by the pure human-ness of Castiel, with his messy hair and cheek smushed against the pillow and his eyes closed in the bliss of sleep. But Dean came here for more of a reason than to gawk at Cas, and he had to break the moment.   
"Cas," he muses, reaching out a hand to shake the angel's shoulder. His skin was feverish to the touch, but as Dean rocked him, he still didn't wake up.   
"Buddy wake up," Dean tries again, this time poking into his side repeatedly. It's like he was dead or something, but he just didn't even move the slightest.   
Dean sighs, amused by the deep sleep Cas seemed to be in. Waiting a few silent moments, he seems it okay to slowly reach down to Cas, and ever so softly thread his fingers through that messy mop of his. The dark locks move easily through his fingers, soft and long. Cas looked damn adorable like this, and Dean gets so caught up in the feeling of his hair that he doesn't even recognize his small smile. That is, until Cas makes a sound.  
"Mmm," he sighs happily, leaning into Dean's touch, but keeping his eyes closed. Dean freezes, heart suddenly thudding in his chest with the realization of being caught. But Cas is still half asleep, and Dean tries his hardest to remove his hand without stirring him into full consciousness.   
"Dean," Castiel mumbles unhappily, before his eyes blink open groggily, revealing piercing baby blues that stare straight at Dean.  
"Dean?" The angel questions, now actually awake and surprised to find the hunter in his room at his bedside, standing there with red cheeks. Cas can hear his pounding heart.   
"I...um," Dean tries, running his hand through his hair nervously. Castiel sits up and turns so his back is resting against the pillows, letting the sheets fall down around his bare torso, The hunter can't help but glance, and catch a glimpse of his hips, shockingly unclothed. So he was naked. Shit.  
Dean's cheeks heat up with fire, and Cas has that questioning stare trained on him.  
"I just uh, came to," Dean starts, backing away, "to wake you-" he backs into the nightstand, causing him to stumble over it in the most embarrassing way. Shit. He laughs awkwardly, straightening the lamp and cross that were on the surface of the nightstand. He's ever so grateful his brother Sam had decided to go check out a case in the next town over, or else all of this would only be made worse.  
"Why are you so nervous Dean?" The angel questions, throwing back his covers to get out of bed to assist the stumbling Dean. The hunter curses and closes his eyes, tilting his head away from Cas. He approaches, and Dean is gripping hard onto the furniture he'd almost knocked over in his haste to get away, leaning on it for support. Why was he even still in the room?   
Cas's warmth is flooding on him by how close he's standing, and it's rooting him to his spot.  
"Dean what's wrong? Has something happened?" Cas questions obliviously, head cocked at the pained expression on Dean's face as he looks away.   
"Cas you're naked," the hunter breathes in reply, so quickly he's basically interrupting the angel. Cas mumbles an "oh" under his breath, looking down at his exposed self, but still confused.   
"Would you look at me Dean?"   
"I don't think that's the best idea-"  
Dean's face is grabbed by a strong hand, and forced in the direction of Cas. His eyes blink open, catching the baby blues staring straight into him. He focuses on them, not trusting himself to do anything else.  
"I apologize Dean. I didn't know it made you uncomfortable," he says, locking onto Dean's own green-eyed gaze. Dean only laughs breathily, squeezing his eyes closed as he says, "quite the opposite Cas, and that's the uncomfortable part."  
The angel mumbles another "oh" and releases his hold on Dean's face, instead placing his hand firmly on where his handprint would've been after he pulled Dean out of Hell. It's sad that the scar is gone, it was really his only true possession of the man.  
"You don't have to be uncomfortable with me Dean," Cas says quietly, stepping closer to him, so that their torsos could be touching if one of them so much as twitched. Dean heaves in his breath, still wondering how the hell he was still standing in this spot. Why can't he move?   
"I know you were staring earlier, and playing with my hair. I have a special subconscious that can detect little things like that, even when I'm still asleep," the angel's warm breath floods over his neck when he speaks, " and once I wake up, I know everything that happens." He dips his head into Dean's neck, knowing exactly what his breath is doing.  
Dean shivers and gulps, trying his very hardest not to let Cas get to him. What game is he trying to play here?  
"I know of all of the times you stare Dean," Cas whispers, his lips mouthing against Dean's skin with every word.  
"Cas please," Dean whines softly, trying to stop him. But he only continues.  
"The sad part is, you could never see how many times I was looking back at you," Cas's mouth sends tingles down Dean's spine, and the hunter leans his head back ever so slightly, as if his body doesn't want to obey his mind, which is telling him no, no, no.  
"I can't," he breathes, his body feeling likes it's covered in hot flames because of the angel's closeness.   
"I know it's crazy, really I know," Cas mumbles, planting a whisper of a kiss to Dean's skin, " it's insane to think it. But you can...you want to, I know it." Another kiss, along his jaw, has his hand flying up to grip at Cas's hair. He feels the sly smile against his skin, knowing the angel is getting what he wants.   
"This is-"  
"Wrong? Oh Dean, nothing was ever more right than me saving you. Nothing will ever be more right than this," Castiel interrupts him. Dean just whimpers, feeling weak against Cas's ways.   
"It's always been you Dean. It was always meant to be you," Cas's words, ever so slowly spoken, poison his mind, intoxicating him. The feeling of his mouth on his neck, and Dean's hand in his hair, and their shared heat, Dean can't even think anymore.   
The angel mouths up his neck, across his jaw, on his cheek, and around his mouth. Every move sends a jolt to where it shouldn't be going, and he'll be damned if he didn't lose himself in it.   
"I can't," he finds himself lying, his mind still trying to persuade him. But his body is the one in control, and when Cas assures "you can", he can't fight it anymore. And the angel is kissing him, so softly and gently it's completely opposite from his persuading words. It's so damn slow and soft and Dean's never in his life been kissed like this, and his knees feel like they're going to give.   
But Cas has him, his strong arm across Dean's back, holding him up and pulling him back until they reach the bed. He turns so Dean is the one to fall, and Cas follows, chasing his mouth. He's nipping at Dean as they scoot back against the pillows, drawing little breaths from him. The angel's bare body slides on top of Dean, not breaking contact between them as he situates himself sitting on Dean's lap. Dean's hands fly up to Cas's sides instinctively, trying to pull him closer. He grasps at damp skin, forcing a soft laugh out of Cas at his eagerness. The kiss is broken as the angel moves his mouth down, back down Dean's neck, tracing along his collarbones. He has to scoot back to push Dean's shirt up his chest, and Dean practically rips it off of himself, evoking another smile from Cas. He keeps his mouth busy on Dean's skin, on his chest and shoulders and abs, moving constantly from place to place. Dean is hardly breathing, just continuously threading his fingers into Cas's locks, over and over again, as I its the only thing keeping him sane. Cas can feel Dean's want through his sweatpants, pushing up against him, and his mouth travels lower, causing him to slide off of Dean for better access. His kisses along the waist of Dean's pants, nipping every once in while, which causes sharp intakes of breath to come out of Dean. Dean feels dirty, used, and is completely loving the submissive feeling.   
And then his sweatpants are being slid down, catching his boxers with them, until he's completely bare to Cas, as Cas is to him. He makes a pathetically needy sound in the back of his throat, and the angel hushes him, until finally his wet mouth is on Dean. The hunter has one fist in the sheets and one in Castiel's hair, relishing in the wet heat of His mouth.   
"Oh fuck," he gasps, as the angel licks a stripe up the length of him. How was he so good at this? He takes as much of Dean into his mouth as he can, bobbing his head around him. Dean is cursing at the ceiling, eyes clenched shut in utter pleasure as Cas hums his approval, only heightening the feeling.  
"Angel..." Dean groans, which Castiel seems to love, and he quickens his pace. But before there's any relief, he's pulling away, and traveling back up to Dean's mouth. Dean whimpers his disproval, but Cas's intruding tongue in his mouth has him shutting up in an instant. His kissing is filthy, his tongue toying with Dean's exploring his mouth and tugging at his lips with his teeth. Where in the hell did he learn to kiss so dirtily?   
Dean was so caught up in the taste of himself on Cas's mouth that at first his didn't notice the hand traveling downwards, past where any hand had been in a long time.   
"Wait," he stops their kissing, and Cas's hand freezes, resting on the inside of Dean's thigh.  
"I haven't done this in forever," he pants, looking nervously up at the angel, whose hair was even messier than before, whose lips were slightly swollen and whose eyes were lust-blown. He was straight out of a porn magazine.  
"I can help," Cas winks, and with the snap of a finger and a smirk on his face, Dean feels slightly different. He feels...looser, and wetter. Jesus Christ, the angel was actually God. Dean can't help but give a short laugh, pleased at the smile on Cas's face.   
"Ready?" The angel whispers, as if he doesn't already know. Dean nods, and with that, Castiel pushes in, inch by inch until there's nothing left. And damn it didn't even hurt, but Dean still gasps and grasps tightly onto Cas, like a virgin experiencing it for the first time. The angel is his lifeline, and he's holding on with all of the strength he has, burying himself in Cas's neck, chest to chest, it spurs Castiel on, knowing he's needed and wanted, and he starts to move slowly, pulling out halfway and pushing back in, over and over in a rhythm.   
Dean groans loudly, biting onto Cas's neck and holding, muffling his cries. He holds Cas to him for dear life, wrapping his legs around his waist. Cas sinks in farther, and Dean moans, breath hot on Cas ear as he begs "faster". The angel obeys, picking up speed, and panting right along with Dean.  
"I'm not going to last Cas," he warns, thrusting his hips up to meet the other's. Castiel only pushes farther, harder, faster, losing his mind at the feeling of Dean all around him, hot and wet and pulling him in again and again. Dean loses his breath, only able to whine with each thrust, clutching at Castiel so hard it'd definitely leave marks.   
"Please Dean fuck you're so good," Cas's words string together, and he captures Dean's mouth again, groaning into it. The hunter's legs tighten around his waist, and Cas knows, breaking away to pant "come on baby" to him. Dean yells, head thrown back and legs shaking with how tightly they press into Cas as he comes, hot spurts between both of them, and pressure luring Castiel in as well, shouting Dean's name over and over and over again.   
It takes minutes to come down, both of them rocking themselves through it, breathing slowing with every passing second. The angel pulls out of Dean and flops down beside him on his bed, sweat dripping down his face and chest heaving, Dean being no better. As the time passes, they cool down and regulate their breathing. Dean runs his hands through his hair, eyes closed in blissfulness, and Cas smiles up at the ceiling.  
"That was..."  
"Holy fuck Cas."  
They both laugh, and Cas moves to rest on his elbow, looking down at Dean. His fingers trace patterns over Dean's damp skin, until finally the man cracks open his eyes.   
"Who would've guessed?" He grins, unafraid to look into Cas's eyes now.  
"That what Dean?"  
"That this innocent little facade you have going on is hiding a kinky angel underneath it." Dean laughs, and Cas blushes, trying to hide his face.  
"It's hot," Dean says, before leaning up to press a hard kiss to Castiel's mouth. He pulls away smiling, as is the angel now, and ruffles his hair.  
"I like this good morning Dean," Cas tells him. Dean just leans his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little drabble! Give me some feedback!


End file.
